Talk:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
In-game testing required 'In-game testing required' Could somebody check the following Hidden Red Orb Caches in game? For unknown reasons I didn't manage to activate them on my save file. *'Hidden Cache in Mission 10 ' - this one is particulary strange since I've activated it on several playthroughs before, yet this time it didn't yield me any orbs at all. I went all the way through the mission without dying/using orbs/reloading the mission and when I tried to get it - nothing happened. I kept jumping and double-jumping around the Leviathan's Eye but not even a single orb dropped.' 16:10, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Black Panthera is here. I complete the Steam version of DMC 3 SE with Dante Gold, Dante Yellow and Vergil Gold. Every time, when i jump to the eye of Leviathan's eye, it always drops orbs to me.' *'1st Hidden Cache in Mission 14' - the description for this one is: "... turn around and go over to a corner in the back where it's dark. Jump and you'll receive it." After starting the mission I went all the way to the left (right from the character's perspective), straight into said "dark corner". I checked the (blurry and low-res) screenshot of the area just to make sure if I was on the right spot - and I was indeed... only that the orbs didn't fall no matter how many jumps, wall jumps and double jumps I did.( 16:41, November 11, 2017 (UTC))Black Panthera is here. I have checked the 1st Hidden cashe and there was an orbs. It's working. If anyone's curious, I'm playing the God-awful PC version of Special Edition. I also didn't check all of the caches - I skipped Mission 5, 13 and 16, as well as the 4th cache in Mission 14 (ended the mission by accident and didn't feel like replaying it). ( 16:41, November 11, 2017 (UTC)) 16:13, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Black Panthera is here I checked Secret Red orbs cash in mission 5, and orbs was there. Checked secret cash orbs in mission 13, red orbs was there, it's ok. Checked secret red orb stash №4 in the end of the level, on the truck which located on the roof. And yes, there are red orbs. And i checked secret red orb stash on level 16 and there was it. I would also be very thankful if the Caches' location was tested using different versions of the game - PS2 vanilla, PS2/PC Special Edition, HD Edition - and with different saves. Due to technical reasons (I don't own any console), I only have the PC SE version, which means I cannot do all of the testing by myself. Thanks a lot. PS. I apologise for any instance of broken English. It's not my mother-tounge, you see. 14:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Ylthin ' ( 17:13, November 11, 2017 (UTC)) Black Panthera is here. Well, the guide is full and correct. And i think, author can 'remove the inscription that the topic should be checked and edited. Thank you.